warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silent Thaw/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Shadowsight tucks a loose bracken stalk into a nest and sits back to look over his work. A bird above the medicine den disturbs him before it flutters away. He wonders if that was a sign he’d been waiting for as he’d been jumping at every sound all morning, hoping for a sign from StarClan. As the bird flutters away, Shadowsight’s heart sinks as he realises he would’ve known if it were a sign. He spares a glance back to the nest, noting that once he lined it with moss it would make a comfortable bed for any patient. :His thoughts quickly drift to the previous night’s Gathering and how Bramblestar had asked him directly if he had heard from StarClan. Shadowsight mulls over the fact that he’d lied to the ThunderClan leader, but, he had promised Tigerstar he wouldn’t share his vision about the codebreakers. He notes that StarClan hadn’t shared with him since he’d visited the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. Worry passes over him as he had grown used to being StarClan’s chosen cat, but, their silence makes him wonder if he’d done something wrong. On the other side of the den, Puddleshine catches the younger tom’s eye and tells him to stop looking at the nest and put some moss in it. :Startled from his inner musings, Shadowsight replies and reaches for the moss piled next to him. Puddleshine asks him if everything was alright, noting that he’d been distracted since they had gotten back from the Gathering. Shadowsight asks his mentor if he thinks Bramblestar is right about StarClan being angry at the Clans for breaking the code. The brown tom tells him it doesn’t help to try and second guess StarClan and that they will let them know if something was wrong. Shadowsight pushes the point about his vision and Puddleshine tells him that it was indeed scary, but, it might not mean anything in relation to the warrior code. The gray tabby agrees, keeping his gaze down at his work. He begins to feel guilty as he thinks about the fire vision. He questions if it could be a warning for the codebreakers. Shadowsight wonders if he could betray his father by warning the Clans. But, wonders what would happen to Dovewing if he did out the codebreakers. He leaves the nest he is working on to find his father, leaving Puddleshine in the medicine cat den. :He finds Tigerstar by the fresh-kill pile, rummaging through it. The camp clearing is empty as Shadowsight makes his way over, noting that the patrols had all left for the morning. Distracted, Tigerstar mumbles about the little prey in ShadowClan territory as his son tries to get his attention. The medicine cat manages to get his attention by stating that it was important, prompting the leader to ask him. Shadowsight tells his father that he should tell the other Clans about the codebreakers. Tigerstar makes it clear that he believes it is unwise to tell the others about the visions, but, Shadowsight tells him his worries and that he also wishes to protect Dovewing. The brown tabby reminds him of what Bramblestar had said the previous night, how he wants to make examples of those who break the warrior code. He tells his son that they have no choice but to keep it between themselves and stalks off, leaving Shadowsight to dwell on his conflicting morals. :A panicked yowl sounds outside of camp, alerting Shadowsight. Lightleap calls for him as she enters camp with Flaxfoot and Snowbird, the latter limping between the two warriors. Shadowsight notices the white she-cat’s paw is badly twisted and his sister tells him that Snowbird had slipped. Flaxfoot clarifies that she had lept over a log and landed awkwardly. : Characters Major }} Minor *Puddleshine *Dovewing *Lightleap *Flaxfoot *Snowbird *Stonewing *Antfur *Scorchfur }} Mentioned *Cloverfoot }} Notes and references Category:The Silent Thaw Category:The Broken Code arc Category:Chapter subpages